Love Hurts Yet It's Beautiful
by BulletDoll
Summary: Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and of course Cartman enter their first year at South Park High. But when a new girl named Rocket comes to town Kenny falls in love. But will it turn out how he plans? Crappy summary my first story ect. Rated T for language KennyXO.C.
1. South Park High

**So here it is my first South Park Fanfic with my own O.C. ! Please enjoy I've never done this before so don't be harsh with the reviews (that is if you do) xD here it is then…. Oh and they're all just entering freshman year in south park :D enjoy!**

**Kenny's House:**

Kenny sat up in his bed as the light from the morning sun hit his face. He groaned as he realized it was his first day at South Park High. He didn't even wanna go there. School was a waste of time. "So much for sleeping in." He mumbled under his breath. He got up and opened his one drawer that made up half his room.

"Kenny get your lazy ass out of bed and go to school!" He recognized his mother's voice as she yelled at him. Kenny sighed grabbed his old torn and shredded bag and headed out his bedroom door. Taking in a quick glance before closing the door behind him.

**South Park High:**

Kenny kneeled down next to his new locker and quickly entered in the 4-digit combination before Stan, one of Kenny's best friends came up behind him and startled him.

"God Stan can't you just tell me when you're behind me?" Kenny scowled at his friend.

"Sorry dude didn't know you were so jumpy today." Stan half-heartedly laughed. But then stopped and his once grin quickly turned into a look of disgust.

"Great." Kenny said. "Look who decided to show his fat ugly face."

"Wass-up meh amigos?" Cartman; who un-surprisingly was still as fat as before walked up to Stan and Kenny.

"So where's the Jew?" Cartman scoffed. "Was he to afraid of meh athoritah?"

"Shut up fatasss." Stan said his face red with anger.

"Now you're defending your Jew friend?" Cartman started to laugh his annoying laugh and Kenny started to ball up his fists about to punch the lump of fat and skin.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking looks like no one is to happy to see you Cartman!" Cartman looked around to see that what Kenny had said was true.

"Of course they are they just uncomfortable to see meh awesomeness!" Cartman then walked away.

"Wow, what a piece of…." Kenny was cut short when Butters who was still small and kid-like ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Guess what I heard? There's gonna be a new girl at school today!" Butters seemed more enthusiastic then usual.

"So what Butters? There are lots of new girls that come at the beginning of the year." Stan said un-amused by what Butters had previously said.

"No guys you don't understand!" Butters pleaded for them to listen to what he had to say. But just as Kenny had been cut off before so had Butters when Kyle finally arrived to school.

"Hey dudes what's up?" Kyle smiled at his friends. But Kenny could sense a difference in the way he looked at Stan.

Just before anyone could answer anyone else's questions the bell to alert students to get to class went off. Each of them looked at the schedules they had received prior to entering the school to see what classes they had.

"I've got English." Kenny said, a look of dismay spread across his face.

"Same here." Both Butters and Stan said.

"Ah come on! I've got Biology." Kyle looked disappointed at the fact that he had a different class then each of his friends.

"Well we better go guys or we'll be in trouble!" Butters quickly turned around and headed for the classroom door.

"Wow for a small kid he sure does move fast!" Kenny exclaimed. His friends nodded their heads as if to agree with the statement.

"Well bye Kyle I hope you have fun in biology!" Stan smiled at his best friend, Kyle in return began to slightly blush and nod.

"Let's go class is starting."

**Sorry for such a boring chapter but it's the first one :) I got a LOT of time on my hands so another one will be out today. **


	2. Kenny: Love At First Sight

**So here's the thing I have a LOT of boredom time on my hands to write these chapters. Don't think I'm a loser lol :) here is the next part of the story. Enjoy. I don't own any of the south park characters. But I do own my O.C. Rocket.**

**South Park High:**

Kenny casually walked into class and sat at the seat in the middle of the class. He wanted to avert all attention from him so he wouldn't have to answer stupid questions. Kenny wondered who his teacher would be. Just when he was about to imagine some retarded male teacher with a dumb tie Mr. Garrison who used to be his elementary teacher walked in. _What the fuck?_ Kenny thought in his mind. _Doesn't he have a life?_ Kenny's once half-hearted cheery face from imagining teachers quickly was masked by the face of a, not so happy Kenny.

"Hello class. If you don't know who I am I'm Mr. Garrison blah, blah, blah. Okay on with this damned class." He looked around the room and when he got to Stan and Kenny who were sitting next to each other he scowled at them. "Great you two." He said blandly. Just then the door to the classroom opened and in stepped a girl with a dark grey jacket on, black converse, dark blue skinny jeans, and a strange looking veil type thing that covered her mouth so no one could see. She also wore a hat that covered her head. Kenny looked at her and he was reminded of that character Sheik from that one game. All that was visible was some of her hair that hung in her face and her eyes, which were a deep brown. Kenny was stunned at her appearance despite the fact he couldn't see her face. He almost didn't notice his friend Stan say something. Almost.

"Wow she's beautiful…" Stan whispered to Kenny. Kenny annoyingly glanced at his friend. He could tell Stan liked her instantly but Kenny wasn't worried Stan wasn't much of a ladies man unlike himself.

"Okay introduce yourself to the class… not like anyone cares." Mr. Garrison said in a harsh voice.

"Um… my name is Rocket." She began with her name as soon as she said it many of the boys in the class sighed. "Uh… I came here from California. Yeah." She shyly looked around the classroom to see almost half the guys staring at her. She didn't think she was that pretty.

"Okay Rocket. Go sit in the seat next to Kenny."

"Um… excuse me but who is Kenny?" Rocket looked confused at Mr. Garrison in a sort of way like saying I'm new here and you think I know who Kenny is?

"Are you kidding me? Stupid girl he's the one in the orange parka." Mr. Garrison was glaring at the girl.

"Well excuse me." Rocket was now returning his harsh voice back to him. She turned around and walked over to Kenny. Then she dropped her books purposely on the desk loudly and gave a smirk-like glare to Mr. Garrison then sat down.

…

Rocket walked down the hallway not knowing where her locker was. She looked frustratingly down the hallway only to see everyone staring at her. She removed a strand of her jet-black hair from her face and pushed it aside. Finally when she got to her locker a group of girls blocked her access from it.

"Excuse me but you're in my way." Rocket kindly said.

"Did you hear that girls we're in her way." A girl with a purple jacket and black hair (less black then Rocket's) mocked Rocket to the other girls who were with her. They laughed.

"Um okay? Well if you could just move you won't start trouble." Rocket was more annoyed now and her annoyance showed in her brown eyes.

"Well listen up chica this is our school and no new girl will take that away from us. And p.s. stay away from Kenny, Kyle, and Stan." The girl with the black hair shoved Rocket into the lockers as she and the others walked past.

"Wow what a bitch." Rocket said as she watched them walk away.

"So hi there." A boy with a green hunters hat, and jacket walked up to her. "I'm Kyle. And you might be?" The boy held his hand out as a gesture for Rocket to shake it. She smiled and said,

"I'm Rocket." She took his and shook it while she kept her smile. She noticed the boy slightly blush then let go of her hand.

"You wanna hang out with me and my friends?" He asked in polite moderation.

"Sure. I mean I really don't know anyone here." Rocket threw her books into the locker slammed the door and went with the boy to the lunchroom.

….

Kenny looked around the lunch hall waiting for Kyle. He and Stan had already sat down at a table near the center of the lunchroom. Just then Kyle came walking up with a food tray in his hands and sat next to his best friend Stan. Then Rocket who they hadn't noticed was behind him came and sat next to Kenny.

"Hey guys. Your Kenny right?" Rocket said as she pointed her gaze to him.

"Yeah I'm Kenny." Kenny tried not to say much because he felt himself getting nervous.

"And you, you're…." she thought for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "Stan! You're Stan!" Kenny could've sworn he saw a certain gleam enter her eyes when she said his name but he dropped the thought.

"Haha wow your good with names." Stan laughed.

"Yeah, it's my talent." Rocket sat in silence before she laughed and was joined by Kenny, Kyle, and Stan. While they were laughing Cartman walked up to their table.

"Hello weenies. What are you guys laughing about?" Cartman looked annoyed that he was left out of the conversation.

"Nothing Cartman go away." Kyle glared at the tub of lard till Cartman thought of retaliation.

"So the Jew finally decides to show up? Where've you been? Kissing Stan?" Cartman laughed as Kyle turned red and Stan slapped him in the face then Cartman held his face and glared at Stan.

"Owww…. Stannnn…. You jerk!" Cartman tried to act innocent. Then that's when he noticed Rocket sitting on the other side of Kenny. "So what have we here Kenny? How many time do I have to say it you can't bring bitches to school." Cartman then took on a devious smile that spread across his whole face.

"Cartman! I'll kill you!" Kenny clenched his fists and socked Cartman right in the jaw. Cartman fell off his chair from the force of the impact. Everyone looked at Cartman and when he sat up he was bleeding.

"Keennnyyyy!" Cartman looked like he was gonna cry.

"That's what you deserve you fat jerk." Kenny's eyes were blazing and Rocket couldn't help but admire what he did for her. She too couldn't see his face just his eyes so all his expression came from the emotion in his eyes, and voice. Kenny got up and took his tray to the trash dumped it and headed out the door. Cartman was still lying on the ground holding his face. Rocket got up and dumped her tray and headed out the same door Kenny did. She followed him onto the football field.

**So How was it? I've decided to make Rocket begin to care a little for Kenny. Yeah and Kenny wasn't too happy about what Cartman said. Haha. Well anyways sorry for the language for younger people reading this.**


	3. Heating Things Up

**Okay Well here is the next part of the story…. We left off with Rocket chasing Kenny outside to the soccer field… hmmm…. Will things heat up? :D I hope so! KennyXO.C.(Rocket)/Style**

**South Park High, Football Field:**

Rocket walked outside and scanned around being new to South Park she didn't recognize anything. She walked around the outside of the school till she spotted an orange parka sitting on the snow-covered football stadium steps. Rocket cautiously walked up toward Kenny. He must have noticed her coming.

"Rocket please go inside it's to cold out here." He turned to face her, his eyes glistened with anger he had. Rocket didn't listen and sat next to him.

"Well it's plenty warm if I sit next to you Mr. Kenny." Rocket looked at him to see his cheeks start to turn a light pink, but it was gone in the next instant. "Kenny?" He looked at her his eyes now filled with question. She continued. "Why did you punch Cartman in the face when he called me a bitch?" Rocket waited to see if he would answer, but he sat in silence. Rocket felt the silence lasted a lifetime.

"I defended you because Cartman is a jerk." Kenny didn't want to tell her his feelings. Which was new to him since usually he flirts with every girl. Kenny looked at Rocket and saw her looking back at him her brown eyes gleaming with gratitude. They sat in silence together as Rocket listened to Kenny breathe in ever so gently. She liked this kid, not in a crush way but in a friend way. Finally Kenny stood up and held a hand out for Rocket to grab on. Rocket looked up at him shyly, she never noticed but his blue eyes where the same color as the ocean back in California. She blinked away her thoughts and grabbed Kenny's hand. The walked back to the school in silence.

**Kenny's POV (Kenny's house):**

I walked home as the snow fell around me. The snow looked like a blanket that covered every inch of South Park. It may have been only September but it was still snowing. I sighed as I remembered the girl I had met today. Even though I couldn't fully see her yet I knew she was beautiful. She was like an angel that fell straight from heaven into my life. Yet I had only met her today. I could feel myself beginning to daze off partially due to the cold and also because of Rocket. She was all that was on my mind. Which is weird, I'm Kenny McCormick! I don't fall in love! Who am I kidding? I didn't even notice myself walking in the middle of the street. I didn't even notice the oncoming truck. I didn't even notice the truck skid on the black ice and head my way. The last thing I did notice was the lights and sound of the truck before it smashed head on into me. Fuck, this isn't my lucky day.

**Next Day: South Park High**

Rocket walked up to the school doors and pulled them open. She sighed at the thought of those girls who had bothered her the first day coming up to her and causing shit. Rocket didn't mind though she got to see her friends; Kyle the smart, nice kid, Stan the cute one, Cartman, well you know, and Kenny, Kenny… Rocket didn't know what to think of him. She knew he somewhat cared for her, but he was just so… MYSTERIOUS. Rocket shrugged of the thoughts that rushed through her mind. She walked up to her locker and opened it. She looked for her books, and then grabbed them. As she closed her locker and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Kenny (who looked like he was a ghost) standing behind her locker door.

"Gee Kenny you scared me! Hey are you okay?" Rocket began to worry about her friend as she tried to ignore how tired he looked.

"I'm sorry I startled you, and don't worry about it I'm fine." Kenny looked down at his feet when he told her not to worry. Rocket was concerned but decided since Kenny said he was fine, he must have been fine.

**Lunch: **

Stan who got out of class late due to arguing with Bebe about a stupid math problem, walked up to the table his friends were sitting at. He looked at them and silently laughed at how they looked. Stan sat down next to his best friend Kyle, but he noticed that when he did Kyle got nervous.

"Hey Kyle you okay dude? You look shook up." Stan asked clearly concerned as it showed in his voice.

"Y-ya Stan, I'm fine." Kyle stuttered while he talked, like as if he were talking to a girl for the first time, a hot girl. Stan, confused at how Kyle had suddenly been acting toward him, he began to talk with Rocket.

"So Rocket how was biology today?" He asked a grin on his face.

"Oh it was cool. We actually got to dissect something and only on the second day of school!" Rocket showed how happy she was by doing a Hitler-style salute into the air. Everyone at the table except Cartman, who as usual looked at Rocket annoyed for using his salute, as he called it.

"So Rocket, you wanna go hang out at the football field?" Kenny asked his cheeks flushed with dark red.

"Sure Kenny!" Rocket's eyes filled with joy.

"Oooooo…." Stan mocked. This made Kenny turn an even brighter red. And as he got up he accidentally stumbled into a girl who was dumping her tray.

"Watch it jerk!" the girl exclaimed. Then she poured her food all over Kenny's head. Before she left she threw her hair back and walked off in a sassy way.

"Oh no Kenny are you alright?" Rocket ran over to Kenny and helped him to get out of the lunchroom.

"Kenny are you alright? Ugh, these girls and their stupid worrying." Cartman rolled his eyes but then Kyle backhanded him in the face. "Oww what the fuck is with you guys and hittin meh!" Cartman glared at the two boys who just returned the glare.

…..

"Um Kenny?" Rocket was waiting for Kenny outside the boy's bathroom.

"Yeah?" He replied his voice monotone showing no expression."

"Are you sure your fine?" She could just remember what had happened all too clearly.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Okay just making sure." While Rocket was waiting for him she tried to imagine what Kenny looked like without his orange parka on. She wondered what hair color he had. And how he looked when he smiled. It was hard enough to understand him sometimes so it would be nice to know his real voice and his smile. Rocket was deep in her thoughts that she didn't see Kyle walk up to her.

"Rocket are you okay?" He asked concern clearly in his voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just daydreaming."

"Oh okay. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kyle. Shoot."

Kyle hesitated at first but finally decided to tell Rocket what was on his mind.

"Does… did Stan… did he ever tell you if he liked anyone?" Kyle asked kind of shyly and kind of questioningly.

"Uh well I've only known him for two days. But… if he does I'll be sure to tell you. But why did you want to know?" Rocket was confused at why Kyle, Stan's best friend in the whole world was asking her. She barley met him yesterday although they became friends fast.

"Urr… no reason Rocket just-just curious." His face began to turn a bright pink, he must have known because he looked at the ground.

"Okay Kyle. Well you'd better get to class or Mr. Garrison'll have your head." Rocket joked trying to get Kyle to feel less embarrassed, and to lift the mood. Kyle laughed although Rocket could tell it was a fake one. She had heard him laugh before he had a great and cheerful laugh. But something was bringing him down. Kenny finally came out of the bathroom and Rocket stood stunned. Kenny didn't have his parka hood on revealing he had dirty-blonde hair and it was messy. He had the bluest of eyes even more blue since it wasn't masked by the shadow of his hood. He smiled at her, showing his perfect smile. Rocket began to blush because of the way he looked at her. Rocket looked away before she really began to turn red.

"Um… Kenny. Wow you're not. Not wearing your hood!"

"Yeah well my hood was filthy so I decided not to wear it."

"You look…" _Stunning_ she thought but she wouldn't let the words escape her mouth and instead said. "You look nice Kenny."

"Thanks." His eyes gleamed. Revealing his river-blue eyes true color. Rocket could feel herself leaning in close to Kenny and he the same when she realized what she was doing.

"Uh I guess we'd better get to class before we get in trouble." Rocket turned looked back once and walked away.

**So I'm trying to make it more exciting. :) don't exactly know how it's working out. Yay my first Kenny death in the story! Score! :D lol okay next chapter out soon. And we're finding out more with Kyle & Stan…. Hmmmm….**


	4. Trouble With Love& Wendy

**Okay well here is the continuation of where we left off…. Kinda. It's been a week since the first day of school. And things are getting more confusing. And Kenny returns to be his alter ego Mysterion. And you get the first glimpse of a new villain. Let's see what happens…. **

**Mysterion's POV, Tuesday Night:**

I sat above the rooftops where I used to go when I was Mysterion my alter ego. I used to be him when I was younger protecting the city streets from any crime. But I quit when middle school came. Now I was back partially due to Rocket and school. It was constantly on my mind. See like now that's what I'm thinking about. Just then a noise echoed through the alleyways. _Trouble_ I thought. I swiftly jumped down onto a building's terrace and then slid down a drainage pipe. I landed with ease like a black cat. I ran without making a sound and came to a skid behind a building's wall before the alleyway entrance. I peeked to the side of the building and saw someone. They were as dark as night I could only see the slender figure. _Must be a girl_. I thought to myself. I duck-rolled to the opposite side of the alley and peered over my shoulder. Nothing. Where could she have gone? I decided to take my chances and walk around the corner.

"Huh? Where'd she…" I was cut off when something jumped on my back knocking the breath out of me.

"It's over Mysterion." The mysterious voice said. I could hear the clicking of the rounds inside a gun loading into the nozzle. _Shit_. I thought this was it another painful death. This year sucks. Just then I heard the trigger pull back and lock into place. I closed my eyes and felt my heart stop the pain searing through my head. It was all over. At least for now.

**Rocket's POV, Wednesday Morning:**

I smoothed my hair back as Mr. Garrison talked about the Civil War and how gay it was. Stupid teacher. I had started not wearing my hat and just my scarf, which acted as a veil for my face, and my skinny jeans along with a t-shirt. This was gonna be a long class. I was tired from the night before my legs were sore and my head pounded with a pain like no other. I was tired and I just wished the bell would already ring so that I could get out of this hellhole. Fuck my head hurt. One thing that worried me was that I haven't seen Kenny at all today. He's usually here, but for some reason he wasn't today. I don't know why I was so worried. I shrugged off the idea of him being sick, or hurt, and doodled a picture of Kenny on my notebook.

…..

I walked down the hallway relieved that the bell had rung before I had gone completely insane. Down the hall I saw Bebe, and Wendy standing in front of my locker. Shit what do they want? This is just like deju'vu all over again. I walked up to my locker keeping my gaze fixed on them fire burning in my eyes.

"What do you two want now?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Wendy gave me a snicker when she said this.

"Yeah nothing Rocket." Bebe gave a quick yet obvious glance at my locker.

"Okay if that's what you insist. Now let me just open my locker…." I reached down to open my locker awaiting something to come flying out. Yet when I did nothing came out. It was just my normal locker.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled under my breath hoping no one heard me.

"What? Surprised that nothing came out?" Wendy said innocently.

"What ever you bitch now why don't you two go bother someone else." I glared her down.

"Yeah because your just so innocent you piece of trash. Come on Bebe." She gave me one last death glance before walking off.

"Prick." I silently said. As I kneeled in my locker I observed the situation and took into account what had just happened. Why were they at my locker? I couldn't figure it out. Oh well I just left it at that.

….

I walked into the lunchroom and looked for my friends. Where were they? None of them were at the table not even Cartman. I looked around and quickly realized I was the only one in the lunchroom. Just as I was gonna walk back into the hallway Wendy and her gang of followers appeared in the doorway.

"So figure out what we did yet?" She said a sly dainty smile spread across her face. Before I could stop I noticed a small wire in front of my feet and just as I realized what it was it was too late. A huge bucket with great amounts of pink paint came straight down on my head.

"Now leave the boys alone okay?" She said this time she had a devilish smile on her face and she snapped and her friends went with her. When they got out of the doorway it revealed the whole student body standing and staring at me. I could feel the tears welling up in my face, as I stood helpless as they all laughed. Then I saw Kyle and Stan appear at the front of the crowd their faces full of horror. They ran up to me and helped me get out of the lunchroom before anything else happened.

**After School:**

"Hey you guys wanna go hang out?" Stan asked.

"Uh… sure Stan." Kyle smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah sounds like fun!" Rocket also smiled at Stan giving him a big grin.

"Great lets go." Stan pointed out his truck to Rocket, and Kyle. "We'll take my truck and after I'll drop you off here Rocket. You know so you can get your car." He looked down at the ground.

"Okay come on lets go guys!" Rocket ran in between the two boys and interlocked her arms with theirs and dragged them along.

"Woah!" They both said in unison together. "Jinx! Double Jinx! TRIPLE JINX!" Everything they said was in perfect unison making Rocket smile at them both. Which in turn made them turn bright red.

…

They arrived at the mall and Stan parked near the entrance. While they were walking into the mall Stan bumped into Craig.

"Hey watch it Stan!" Craig said obvious annoyance in his voice. Stan held back his anger and walked over to Kyle's other side. Kyle gave a glare to Craig, and then Craig flipped him off.

"Wow what a jerk he is sometimes. He's a mister angry face." Rocket joked with them but they just kept their glares. "Come on guys we're gonna have fun!" Still it had no effect on them. So Rocket got creative. "Last one to the food court buys!" Rocket took off in a sprint towards the escalators in the mall.

"Oh no I'm not buying food!" Stan also took off running leaving Kyle in his wake.

"H-hey! Wait up guys!" Kyle stumbled as he tried to catch up to Stan and Rocket. When they finally got there Kyle was sadly last and Rocket and Stan were arguing over who won. Stan jokingly pushed against Rocket and Rocket laughed and pushed him back. Kyle who at this moment had a secret crush on Stan was getting annoyed at how they were playing.

"Okay guys lets just eat already." Kyle looked annoyed and sent a searing glare at Rocket.

"Um… Okay Kyle. I want pizza!" Rocket said gleefully.

"Yeah I do too." Stan looked at Rocket and gave her a grin.

"Fine lets go." Kyle walked off not waiting for them to catch up.

"Hey Kyle!" Stan ran after Kyle trying not to get into an argument with his best friend. He put his hand gently on Kyle's shoulder and made Kyle blush.

"What?" Kyle tried to avoid turning around and revealing his red flushed face.

"Hey dude what's up with you?" Stan said worry present in his voice.

"Nothing okay?" Kyle swatted Stan's hand off his back. Kyle was half-way to the pizza parlor when…

"Is it because you're jealous of Rocket?" Although Stan had meant this on a friend level Kyle took it another way as he turned quickly around his face twisted with hate and despair.

"What Stan?" Kyle said.

"Dude it's okay. You and me are best friends. Come on dude don't take it wrongly." Stan said.

"Well I guess you just don't understand how I feel then do you?" Kyle could feel his tears begin to fall he had to hold them back.

"W-what?" Stan asked confused looking for an answer in Kyle's face.

"Nothing dude okay? You know what I think I'll be going now. Have a good time with Rocket okay?" Kyle turned around and clenched his money in his fists. He let the tears roll down his face as he ran out of the mall.

"KYLE! WAIT!" Stan yelled out catching the attention of many mall-goers. "Kyle…"

Rocket felt as though it was her fault. She could feel the guilt welling up in her chest. She knew she had to talk to Kyle. No matter what. She had to go to his house and figure out what was going on with him.

**So that's this chapter. **** well looks like Kenny died again due to this mysterious villain! And there is more Style going on between Stan& Kyle. Well next chapter will be out soon. Please review if you have anything to say but please nothing mean! :D Thanks**


	5. The Rescue

**Okay here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! **** I like writing these chapters. Well here it is where we left off with Kyle running off because of Rocket & Stan. :) enjoy!**

**Later that night: **

Rocket walked up to Kyle's house it was almost 8 pm and she knew she was going to be in so much trouble when she got home. But, she had to talk to Kyle and see what was going on with him. She stood in the shadow of the house as she looked at the doorbell. When she finally rang it she was cold from the snow that had begun to fall around her. When the door opened a woman about the height of Rocket (but three times her size) came to the door. Her hair a red color and her face seemed so serious. Rocket couldn't move her mouth to let the words slip out. Finally the woman, who Rocket assumed was Kyle's mother, furrowed her eyebrows and gave Rocket a look of disappointment.

"So what do you want? Speak up." The woman said her face frozen with unnerved annoyance.

"Um. Ma'am." Rocket decided to show her respect so that the woman wouldn't sit on her. "Ma'am. I'm Rocket Jones, Kyle's friend. And I was wondering if I could talk to him?" Rocket swallowed hard and she couldn't remove her eyes from the woman's. It was as if she was in a trance.

"Kyle? My baby? He's not here. You don't know where he could be, would you?" The woman's once annoyed and harsh face turned into worry, and astonishment. She looked for an answer in Rocket's eyes.

"No ma'am. I haven't seen him since we hung out and he ran off." Rocket tried not to show her guilt that raged and burned her. She couldn't believe he had run away. _Where could he be? _Rocket wondered. "Thank you ma'am I will try to find him." Rocket turned and took off down the street.

**Stan's POV:**

I couldn't believe I said what I did to my best friend even. It wasn't called for. I walked down the street to my house feeling slightly guilty but mostly I felt depressed. I wasn't sure why I felt the depression in the intensity I did. I mean he is my best friend but so is Kenny, and Rocket. But Kyle, he's like the glue between our group. Even when the fat assed Cartman was with us. He is smart and nice too. Why had he gotten so upset, over me and Rocket teasing each other? It's not like I like her. I don't I did when she first got here and she is very pretty. But no. I kicked a rock that was in the path I was walking on. When it went into the drainage system at the side of the road I could feel my heart drop. Then I realized I couldn't hold in the tears and I broke down in the street. I couldn't believe I had lost my best friend. I had to go talk to him. But I knew Kyle he wouldn't go straight home, he would go somewhere we wouldn't think of him to go. But where is the true question? It didn't matter I ran down the street to Rocket's house. Hoping that by some stroke of luck I would see him on the way there. If not Rocket would help me find him.

**9:00pm:**

Rocket walked down the snow-covered street. The blanket of snow seemed as though to cover every inch of the street and sidewalk. Only where the previous cars had driven on were there wet slush-like tire tracks. Rocket held her arms close to her chest to prevent herself from shivering. She couldn't believe no one had seen Kyle since school. Not Craig, Tweek, Butters, Cartman, no one. Where could he have gone? It's not like he could just vanish into thin air. Rocket continued down the unlit rows of houses. Rocket was broken inside, she had hurt one of her best friends and she knew she was wrong in doing so. Rocket could hear the faint barks of dogs in the distance. She looked down alleyways and streets. She was on the brink of devastation and giving up when Stan ran into her knocking her onto the cold, wet ground.

"Stan?" She asked in shock as she took a hold of his hand.

"Rocket. I've been looking for you all over the place!" He had a cheery yet deepening hurt in his voice. "I've wondered if you've seen Kyle at all?" He had hope written in his eyes.

"No I'm sorry Stan. I haven't seen him either I've been looking for him." Rocket looked down at her feet to see snowflakes gently falling on her shoes. She breathed in deep to get a hold of herself.

"Shit." Stan's hope washed out of his eyes and it was replaced by harsh determination. "We gotta find him Rocket."

"Sure Stan but where would we look? I've been wandering the streets for an hour and there's been no sign of him." Rocket's face filled with disappointment.

"I know who we should have help us." Stan shot a glance of hope.

"Who?"  
>"Mysterion." Stan said with a smile.<p>

….

**Back Streets, 10:00pm:**

Mysterion was at the edge of the buildings rooftop looking out over South Park. He glanced around making sure everything was fine. He couldn't believe that a girl took him out and killed him. Although it didn't matter cause no one remembered his deaths. He shook the memory of the girl shooting him out of his head. He hated her and would get her back. Although; her eyes were seemingly familiar. He looked around and heard someone walking in the alley. Hmm… random pedestrian, or dumb ass crook? Mysterion kept a close eye on the alley the noise emanated from. He wasn't aware of Rocket and Stan who were in the other alley looking for him.

…..

"So are you sure he's here?" Rocket looked around the dark alley. She didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Yeah he's always here." Stan observed the area looking for any signs of Mysterion.

"Well I guess your wrong this time Mr. Right." Rocket snickered at him.

"Hey I'm not wrong. And we're doing this for Kyle." Stan glared at Rocket who returned him the favor.

"Well looks as if your so called 'Hero' isn't here." Rocket rolled her eyes at the thought of a hero in South Park. She had seen stories of this hero on the news multiple times. Yet she still doubted his existence. "Well let's go Stan he's not here. We're wasting time we could be using to find Kyle." Rocket heard someone behind them at that moment but it was too late. "Stan!"

"Hey leave us alone you pieces of shit!" Stan yelled at the strange men who were now heading toward Rocket. "Rocket get out of here!" Stan began to attack the men who had that lustful look in their eyes.

"No Stan I can't leave you!" Rocket kicked a man who had grabbed her arm.

"GO!" Stan shoved two men down and headed over to Rocket but another man got up and punched Stan in the jaw. "Fuck!" Stan fell over in pain on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth from where he was struck.

"You dumb fucks! Leave him alone!" Rocket was now filled with hatred and her adrenaline went on an all time high. She ran at the four men who were now kicking Stan furiously. Rocket struck one man in the face with her fist. Then two others came at her and threw her on the ground. The one man who was now bleeding from a cut under his eye walked in front of Rocket and slapped her across the face.  
>"So bitch you think you can take us all on?" He laughed and pulled out a knife and held it up to her neck.<p>

"Well at least I'm doing what I do for a cause you assholes." Rocket then spat in the leaders face.

"Fuck you bitch!" The mysterious man furiously cursed at her.

"Yo boss?" One of the men who was still sitting in the snow covered in blood from getting bit by Stan.

"What do you want Don?" The now angry boss impatiently said.

"Well what are we gonna do with this chick?" He said.

"Well Don first we're gonna rape this bitch then we'll get rid of her for good. And her boyfriend over there." The leader pointed to Stan who was now unconscious because of his blood loss.

"Fuck boss what if that Mysterion guy comes?" One of the guys anxiously said who was on Rocket's right.

"He won't boys because he's on the other alley way. As long as he doesn't hear her we'll be fine." The leader pulled out duct tape from his left pocket and held it up so Rocket could see it. He then had a sly, lustful smile on his face as he moved toward Rocket. Rocket tried to get away but she couldn't. Rocket began desperately calling for help but before she could finish one call the leader pulled the duct tape over her mouth.

"Okay boys. Fuck her up." He turned away and went to sit in the blood-covered snow next to an unconscious Stan. The one man who was on the ground got up and began to rip furiously at Rocket's shirt to get it open but Rocket wasn't going to let him at it easily she struggled.

"Hold still damn you!" He finally got fed up with Rocket and sat on top of her. Then he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open revealing her bra and nothing more than that. The man then pulled down her pants. Rocket knew she was helpless in the situation and closed her eyes ready for herself to be raped then killed. She could feel the man unhooking her bra and ripping it off her. Leaving her top-half bare. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. And as the man reached at her underwear she could hear muffles as the men snickered at what they saw. Rocket's tears began to fall down her cheeks. Then she could feel the men shift their positions to begin their rape. Just as one of the men was reaching for her chest she could feel them being knocked off her. Rocket found herself freed and quickly threw on her clothes. She felt ashamed and as she looked up Mysterion stood in front of her. He put his hand out and gently grabbed her hand and helped her up. He stood eye to eye with her and gave her a gentle look. He wiped her tears off her cheeks and then he grabbed Stan and held him in a rescue position. He waved Rocket to follow him and he rushed off toward Hell's Pass Hospital.

**So how was the chapter? Kinda graphic near the end but it's not like I described it in detail. Well Stan's out, Rocket's saved, and Kyle's still missing. And Mysterion(Kenny) has just come to the rescue before it was too late! What will happen next? :D **


End file.
